


О-Рен и я

by heksejakt



Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: Action, Bathroom Sex, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, F/F, Fingering, Fisting, Kinks, Mercenaries, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: «Отряд смертоносных гадюк» как никогда близок к распаду, но это только слухи. Или нет?
Relationships: O-Ren Ishii/Elle Driver
Kudos: 2





	О-Рен и я

Наварро застонал, забился, пытаясь высвободиться из верёвок, и только звонкая оплеуха заставила его утихомириться.

— Да! — рявкнула Элли в трубку, одной рукой стягивая алую лакированную туфлю. Спустя секунду её лицо разгладилось, а голос понизился до томного шёпота. — О, Билл… Ты вовремя. Нет, наш друг не хочет со мной общаться. Сказал, что я могу идти на хуй, вот что он сказал. Да, это всё. Что?.. Ну разумеется.

Когда она нажала на «отбой» и повернулась к Наварро, выглядел он паршиво. На лбу выступили капли пота, губы искусаны в кровь, запястья стёрты почти до мяса. Но самое главное — взгляд. Затравленный взгляд трусливого ублюдка, который в глубине души уже знает, чем всё закончится, но пытается держаться из последних сил, чтобы не обоссать штаны.

— Знаешь, что говорит Билл? — протянула она. Стоять на каменном полу босиком было холодно, но хромать в одной туфле Элли тоже не собиралась — в конце концов, она ценила эффектные сцены, а этот момент свёл бы на нет всё, ради чего она так старалась. — Что ты расстроил его.

— М-м-мне насрать!..

— Не сомневаюсь, что так и есть. Да только вот тебе пища для размышления, грязный вонючий выблядок: я не люблю, когда Билл расстраивается. Он тяжело воспринимает отказы, поэтому ему лучше сразу дать то, чего он хочет — а ты упорно не желаешь идти на контакт.

В ангаре, где они так уютно устроились, было тихо — только с потолка где-то в углу капала вода, и этот мерный звук действовал Элли на нервы. Она не любила монотонность — хотя бы потому, что сама была полным хаосом, созданным лишь для того, чтобы разрушать. Во имя Билла, само собой — иначе зачем это всё?

— Ты мне нравишься, Наварро, — произнесла она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал максимально честно. — И совсем не хотелось бы отправлять тебя на тот свет. Но вот незадача, когда работаешь с другими людьми, важно быть преданным. Я предана Биллу. А вот ты предан теми, кого считал друзьями и партнёрами. Как тебе такой расклад?

Заметив, что Наварро прикрыл глаза, она наклонилась, проверяя, не вырубился ли он — и тут же получила плевок в лицо. Под его насмешливым взглядом вытерла кровавую слюну ладонью в некогда белоснежной перчатке, мельком подумав, что их всё равно придётся выбросить. Какая уже разница, в самом-то деле.

— Очень жаль, что ты не понимаешь слов. Я предпочитаю разговаривать по душам, а не решать вопросы так, как привык ты и тебе подобные… Но выбора нет, правда?

Прежде чем он успел ответить, Элли всадила ему в глазницу каблук.

— И что, стоило оно того?

Заливая ангар бензином, Элли чувствовала себя отдохнувшей. Выпустившей пар. Должно быть, именно это ощущали белые воротнички, разобравшись с очередным завалом бумаг. Она мельком подумала, что из неё получился бы неплохой офисный работник — да, возможно, не самый уравновешенный, но зато как ей шли костюмы.

Туфлю она всё-таки забрала, хотя соблазн похоронить Наварро прямо так был велик.

* * *

Слухи о том, что «Смертоносные гадюки» вскоре распадутся, возникли будто ниоткуда, но нервировали Элли похлеще, чем пристальный взгляд светлых глаз Беатрикс Киддо. В номере отеля, куда их привело очередное задание, Элли было душно и тесно, хотя просторы гостиной поражали воображение. В спальню она даже не заглядывала — не до того.

Элли обходилась без отдыха по два-три дня, чтобы потом до конца недели просто лежать и часами смотреть в потолок, а после впасть в беспокойный, но долгий сон. Билл всегда говорил, что это нездорово, но она на его предостережения плевать хотела: в конце концов, во всём, что касалось убийств, она слушала его беспрекословно — так пусть хоть в её состояние не лезет.

Элли обожала Билла, но теперь, когда вместе со слухами до неё дошли и некоторые новости, ей было тошно.

Она обожала Билла не для того, чтобы в итоге тот выбрал Беатрикс.

О-Рен замерла неподалёку, больше похожая на мраморное изваяние, чем на живого человека. Чёрный был ей к лицу — как и любой другой цвет, впрочем. Иногда Элли казалось, что при желании она могла бы переломить О-Рен пополам — но внешность обманчива. Вместо позвоночника в спине О-Рен торчал стержень из чистой стали, и, сказать по правде, Элли совсем не хотелось это проверять.

— Билл прислал сообщение, — не поворачиваясь в их сторону, бросила Вернита. — Скоро будет здесь. В остальном всё просто: заходим, зачищаем, берём то, что он сказал, выходим.

На неё Элли посматривала с подозрением. По лицу Верниты было хорошо ясно, как её тяготит происходящее — не случайно она делала вид, что узор на обоях раза в три интереснее, чем все они вместе взятые. Верните, верно, хотелось совсем другого: спокойной жизни в каком-нибудь сраном пригороде, где ничего не происходит. Отчасти Элли её понимала — но лишь отчасти.

Сама она никогда не променяла бы «Гадюк» на скучного мужика и маленький домик — а Вернита, судя по их случайному разговору пару недель назад, только об этом и мечтала.

Беатрикс молчала. Холодная, отстранённая, своей способностью держаться особняком она могла бы заткнуть за пояс О-Рен, особо не напрягаясь. Элли в глубине души побаивалась её. Беатрикс была настоящим воином, сильным и безжалостным, и связываться с ней рискнул бы только самоубийца.

Раньше она вызывала только страх и уважение, а теперь, когда всем было очевидно, что Билл влюбился в неё как мальчишка, — ещё и ненависть.

— Я собираюсь в Токио, — подала вдруг голос О-Рен. — Когда мы разберёмся с этим.

— Зачем тебе? — спросила Элли.

— Так… В последнее время там неспокойно. Есть пара человек, которых надо поставить на место.

О-Рен едва заметно усмехнулась. Тёмные глаза хищно блеснули и сразу же погасли — будто змея вскинулась, ужалила и моментально скрылась в траве. Пальцы оттянули ворот чёрной водолазки, и на миг Элли увидела гибкую длинную шею с бордовой отметиной.

Она могла бы задаться вопросами, если бы не знала наверняка, кто оставил этот след. О-Рен любила развлекаться, потому что внутри неё клокотал гнев, который нужно было куда-то выплёскивать — а Элли, в свою очередь, просто предпочитала время от времени выпускать пар. Не то чтобы ей было важно, кто окажется в её постели — но лучше выбрать человека, которого ты неплохо знаешь: так в итоге не придётся лишний раз марать руки.

— Едва ли тебе будут рады в Токио, — фыркнула Вернита. — Сама знаешь, у якудза разговор с такими, как ты, короткий…

— С такими, как я? Извини?

О-Рен опасно прищурилась.

— Ты сама рассказывала, как эти япошки повёрнуты на чистоте крови. Они сожрут тебя с твоим собственным дерьмом.

— А, это, — наконец ответила она. — Ерунда. Подавятся.

Элли слабо представляла себе, что такое якудза — она бывала в той части земного шара, но ни разу не имела с ними дел. Это её особо не расстраивало: в конце концов, японцы были совсем не похожи на людей, с которыми ей доводилось сталкиваться в бою, в переговорах и в постели. Они жили в своей особой вселенной и не впускали туда никого другого — за исключением тех немногих, кто, по их мнению, был достоин доверия.

От мысли, что О-Рен намеревается нырнуть с головой в это море, полное хищных глубоководных рыб, у Элли подгибались колени. Не от страха — от возбуждения: она слишком хорошо знала, чем появление О-Рен в Токио грозит всем этим ублюдкам.

Прольётся много крови. Хорошо.

— Хотела бы я на это посмотреть, — произнесла она и не удержалась от улыбки, когда О-Рен, явно довольная, кивнула в ответ.

В конце концов, почему бы им не отправиться в Токио вместе? Это было бы весело, особенно если учесть, что путь к месту главы якудза наверняка окажется долгим и тернистым. Элли любила убивать и справлялась с этим виртуозно, О-Рен… С ней всё было ясно. Билл обратил на неё внимание не просто так — когда они пришли за ней, О-Рен уже считалась одной из лучших убийц мира.

— Прилетай, как только я разберусь.

— Не поздновато ли? Я не хочу пропустить вечеринку.

— То, чем я собираюсь заняться, далеко от вечеринки, — устало прикрыла глаза О-Рен. — Софи подготовит почву.

— Софи? — Элли хохотнула, и Беатрикс досадливо поморщилась. Судя по всему, её мучила мигрень, и оттого каждый громкий звук казался адом. Что ж, пусть эта сука получает по полной. — Она может разве что отвечать на твои звонки. Стоять за спиной и восхищаться, пока ты делаешь всю грязную работу. Такой человек тебе нужен?

— Правда в том, что мне никто не нужен для этого. Но помощник не повредит.

Они могли бы говорить ещё долго, но телефон в кармане Верниты коротко нервно звякнул, и она неохотно поднялась на ноги.

— Давайте. Пора.

* * *

Элли включила душ и резко выдохнула, когда холодные струи ударили по спине. Она вся с головы до ног была перемазана кровью и довольна собой настолько, насколько возможно — задание оказалось нелёгким, и именно это понравилось ей больше всего.

Когда напротив тебя достойный противник, приятно выкладываться на полную — Элли могла ударить в спину или напасть исподтишка, но как же было хорошо встретить кого-то, кто мнил себя защитником людей и намеревался биться за них до смерти.

Она закрыла глаза, вспоминая, как мужчина с разбитым лицом вынул из внутреннего кармана короткий нож с изогнутым лезвием, как она сама шагнула вперёд и даже Беатрикс, которая привыкла оказываться в самой гуще схватки, отошла в сторону, когда Элли коротко, но властно рыкнула: «Мой!»

Что и говорить, сражаться она любила.

— Ты победила, — негромко, но твёрдо произнесла О-Рен. Она оказалась на пороге ванной так внезапно, будто стояла здесь всегда, а Элли попросту не могла увидеть её. — Мои поздравления.

— Было бы с чем поздравлять.

— Говоришь так, будто не могла проиграть.

— О, вот как, — протянула Элли. — Ты же знаешь, что не могла.

— Потому что ты сильнее?

— Потому что я злее.

О-Рен только насмешливо фыркнула и потянула водолазку наверх. От неё по-прежнему пахло потом и кровью, и от одежды она избавлялась с явным наслаждением. Элли не сомневалась, что именно так всё и произойдёт — сразу после очередного задания Билла, пока одна из них не успела застыть и вновь обернуться мраморной статуей.

Правда, в этот раз она была уверена, что О-Рен убила достаточно людей, чтобы выдохнуть — но по всему выходило, что она ошиблась.

— Вода холодная, — предупредила Элли, когда О-Рен перешагнула через борт глубокой ванны. — Прибавить?

— Прибавь.

Вся эта сцена, конечно, была разыграна как по нотам — этого нельзя избежать, когда рядом с тобой человек, который привык планировать всё до мельчайшей детали. Эта черта характера О-Рен не особо нравилась Элли, но, с другой стороны, был в этом и плюс: никаких накладок. Ни Беатрикс, ни Верниты в номере не оказалось — и сама она понятия не имела, где их носит, а вот О-Рен наверняка была в курсе.

Элли отрегулировала температуру воды и потянулась к гелю для душа. Она надеялась, что запах будет стандартный для флакончиков отеля — никакой, но ноздри ей защекотал аромат ванили.

— Повернись, — велела она, щедро нанося гель на губку.

О-Рен с улыбкой послушалась. Это была часть её любимой игры. Каждая их встреча, по мнению Элли, больше напоминала охоту. Ей всегда казалось, что уж теперь-то она точно поймала О-Рен, особенно в моменты, когда намыливала гибкую спину или расчёсывала взъерошенные тёмные волосы. Тогда Элли расслаблялась — а О-Рен ловко перехватывала инициативу и укладывала её на лопатки.

— Чуть жёстче, пожалуйста.

Элли принялась тереть сильнее. Она скользила взглядом по длинному рубцу вдоль позвоночника, по нескольким крупным родинкам в области лопаток.

— Всё время забываю спросить…

— Тогда не надо, — отозвалась О-Рен.

— Иногда любопытство стоит поощрять, разве нет? Откуда у тебя этот шрам?

— Это было до «Гадюк», так что не имеет значения.

Момент, когда О-Рен резко развернулась и вжала её лицом в кафельную плитку стены, Элли упустила, но не пожалела об этом ни секунды. Она знала, что именно это в итоге и произойдёт, иначе охоту нельзя считать удачной.

— Аккуратнее.

Ладонь О-Рен была мокрой, но мозоли на ней всё равно чувствовались — мозоли человека, который привык держать в руках оружие и умело с ним обращался. Пальцы обвели сосок, не сильно, но ощутимо сжали — и Элли зашипела сквозь зубы, прижимаясь спиной к О-Рен.

— Тебе бы пошёл пирсинг.

— Проколоть грудь, серьёзно? — фыркнула Элли. — Слишком скучно.

— У нас разные представления о том, что скучно, а что нет.

— Сказала будущая якудза. Тебе распишут всю спину, да?

О-Рен только рассмеялась — тихо и незло. Её рука скользнула ниже по животу, осторожно коснулась лобка. Элли закрыла глаза и развела ноги чуть шире, позволяя ей сначала ввести внутрь один палец, потом почти сразу же добавить второй. О-Рен не любила прелюдии — они ей не требовались, потому что вся охота по сути была сплошной прелюдией для неё.

И сейчас Элли оказалась в западне — по крайней мере, так ей давала понять О-Рен.

Её пальцы двигались на удивление аккуратно — на первый взгляд и не скажешь, что при желании О-Рен могла голыми руками свернуть шею мужчине вдвое крупнее её самой. Элли двинула бёдрами, и она добавила третий — ровно то, что нужно. Конечно, они пробовали больше, пробовали даже фистинг, но повторять это Элли не хотелось — она ещё не забыла ощущение беспомощности, которое одолевает, когда лежишь на столе с чужим кулаком внутри и боишься двинуться слишком резко.

Ей нравилось трахаться с О-Рен, но отключаться она совершенно не умела. Испытывала удовольствие, охотно двигалась навстречу, стонала, запрокинув голову — и при этом внутри оставалась хладнокровной расчётливой акулой, которая не могла перестать думать обо всём, что волновало её в последнее время.

Возможно, им стоило попробовать что-то пожёстче.

— Дай мне развернуться, — попросила Элли и, получив желание, наотмашь хлестнула О-Рен ладонью по лицу. На мгновение та опустила голову, но вдруг вновь вскинула — и в её глазах Элли увидела дикий азарт.

Совсем как тот, что одолевал их обеих на поле боя.

— Вылезай, — одними губами велела О-Рен и первой двинулась к выходу из ванной, не удосужившись вытереться. Вода и пена текли на плитку с затейливым узором, и Элли мельком подумала, что так, пожалуй, можно и поскользнуться.

Нет, исключено — равновесие они держали превосходно.

В спальне их огромного номера не оказалось никого, и Элли, не давая О-Рен расслабиться, резко сократила расстояние между ними, ударила её снова, а затем ещё и ещё — до тех пор, пока одной рукой та не перехватила её ладонь, а второй — коротко и резко ударила её в живот.

Дыхание перехватило. Элли хрипло рассмеялась, чувствуя, как внутри жидким огнём разливается настоящее возбуждение, безмерно далёкое от того жалкого подобия, которое давал ей их обычный секс.

— Не разочаровывай меня, — посоветовала О-Рен. На её разбитых губах играла лёгкая улыбка.

— И в мыслях не было.

— Приятно слышать.

О-Рен двигалась медленно, завораживающе — так змея гипнотизирует жертву, прежде чем молниеносно ужалить её. Это сработало бы с кем угодно, но только не с Элли — в конце концов, она и сама была змеёй.

На долю секунды она задумалась о том, кто бы победил, дерись они по-настоящему — и сразу же безжалостно отмела эту мысль. Им не придётся сражаться, что бы ни случилось. «Смертоносные гадюки» не бьются друг с другом — это правило номер один, и только идиотка решилась бы его нарушить.

Или идиот, фыркнула про себя Элли, вспоминая Бадда.

Она отвлеклась — и тогда О-Рен рванулась навстречу, и Элли успела увидеть всё тот же лихорадочный блеск в её глазах, прежде чем оказаться прижатой к кровати. Падать было гораздо мягче, чем она думала — и лишь поэтому, пожалуй, ей повезло ничем не удариться.

Когда О-Рен вновь вогнала в неё пальцы — теперь сразу три, не церемонясь, — Элли оставалось только порадоваться, что из них двоих это она предпочитала длинные заострённые ногти.

Губы О-Рен, перепачканные её же кровью, были солёными, но ей показались до дрожи сладкими.

* * *

В небольшой кафешке, заполненной людьми, они казались лучшими подругами, которые просто вышли выпить по чашечке кофе посреди рабочего дня. О-Рен, как и всегда, была в чёрном — на сей раз её гибкую безупречную фигуру обтягивал строгий костюм, больше подходящий бизнес-леди, чем убийце. По плечам Верниты рассыпались десятки косичек.

— С вами он тоже говорил? — спросила она первой, и Элли кивнула, закуривая. Руки предательски подрагивали. Судя по всему, заварушка назревала нешуточная. — Это, блядь, вообще какой-то бред. Билл не понимает…

— Билл понимает всё гораздо лучше, чем мы, — отчеканила О-Рен, такая же непоколебимая, как и в любые другие дни. — Если он думает, что так будет лучше и мы должны это сделать — значит, сделаем.

— Хуйня! — выплюнула Вернита.

— Если ты так говоришь.

— Я думала, мы можем уйти в любой момент.

— Серьёзно? — О-Рен почти не изменилась в лице, но в её голосе звучало неприкрытое удивление. Она вежливо улыбалась, чтобы посетители за соседними столиками не подумали, что они тут обсуждают что-то подозрительное. Со стороны они выглядели как самые обычные женщины. Ничего выдающегося. Никаких гор трупов за спиной каждой из них.

— Ну да, — Вернита на долю секунды отвлеклась на официантку с подносом, а затем вновь повернулась. От тарелки, которую поставили перед ней, шёл ни с чем не сравнимый аромат грибов, и Элли сглотнула голодную слюну.

С одной стороны, ужасно хотелось заказать чего-нибудь посытнее, с другой — внутри неё уже полчаса продолжалась какая-то пляска святого Витта. Ни следа былого спокойствия. Ни намёка на душевное равновесие. Попробуй что-нибудь съесть — и мгновенно проблюёшься.

Конечно, Билл поговорил с каждой из них. По отдельности — сначала Элли не поняла, к чему такая скрытность, но теперь до неё дошло. Он знал, что они в любом случае попытаются обсудить всё это. Он предусмотрел каждый их шаг.

Хитрый сукин сын, ёбаный ублюдок.

Несмотря на всю замысловатую брань, которая могла в любую минуту сорваться с губ Элли, она думала о Билле с зашкаливающей нежностью и с равноценным ужасом. Так думают о любимых людях, которые со временем становятся большими монстрами, чем ты сам — но от этого ты почему-то не перестаёшь их любить, хотя в идеале стоило бы бежать так далеко, как только можешь.

Элли даже не представляла, что он мог наговорить Верните и О-Рен — но прекрасно помнила их собственный разговор. От первого до последнего слова. Помнила, как Билл сказал, насколько сильно ценит её и как на неё рассчитывает. Как сухие губы осторожно коснулись её запястья. Как она вздрогнула и ничего не ответила, потому что просьба Билла повергла её в замешательство.

Пять лет в «Гадюках» научили Элли многому, и в первую очередь — изучать от и до каждого, кто оказывался рядом с ней. Однако разгадать Билла ей не удалось даже сейчас, хотя она пыталась снова и снова.

Чего хотелось Биллу, знал только сам Билл — они могли или подчиниться ему и помочь достичь желаемого, или воспротивиться и нажить себе врага в его лице. Последнего Элли не хотела ни в коем случае. Её мучила жажда жизни, хотя она и знала, что, скорее всего, умрёт в самый неожиданный момент. И последние минуты, верно, будут болезненными. Это судьба таких, как она.

— Что Билл пообещал тебе? — не удержалась Элли, поворачиваясь к О-Рен. — Твой сраный Токио на блюдечке?

— Возможно, и так.

— Ну тут всё ясно, у нас намечается королева якудза. А ты? — она вперилась взглядом в Верниту. — Чем он попытался подкупить тебя?

— Сказал, что я смогу свалить, — помедлив, ответила та. — Только при таком раскладе он меня отпустит. Откажусь — сама понимаешь.

Элли понимала — причём лучше, чем хотела бы. Билл никогда не угрожал никому из них, но в последний раз в его голосе прорезались нотки, которых она прежде не слышала. Должно быть, сложившаяся ситуация переебала его сильнее, чем он думал. Всё бы хорошо — но выходило так, что теперь это дерьмо касалось их всех.

Иначе он в жизни не велел бы им убить Беатрикс Киддо.

Сказать по правде, ей было глубоко наплевать на то, что случится с Беатрикс в дальнейшем. Элли с удовольствием избавилась бы от неё в любую минуту — только попроси. Но теперь, когда от Билла поступил прямой приказ, она поняла, что не может сдвинуться с места. Это выбивало из колеи. Дезориентировало.

Она слышала, что та пытается жить как обычный человек — без убийств, странных заданий и запаха крови, бьющего в ноздри. Что выходит замуж и вроде бы уже брюхата. Что зарабатывает жалкие гроши, но её почему-то всё устраивает. По крайней мере, так сказал Билл — и у Элли не было никаких причин ему не верить.

— А что он обещал тебе? — спросила О-Рен, и она вздрогнула, застигнутая этим вопросом врасплох.

Она ничего не просила.

— Лучшую жизнь.

— Это ясно. Конкретнее?

— Тебя не касается, — Элли постаралась, чтобы это прозвучало как можно более дружелюбно, но вышло всё равно грубо. О-Рен ничем не выдала своего недовольства — разве что в её глазах промелькнуло что-то странное. Что-то, чего Элли не знала до этого момента. — Это только наше с ним дело. Пойми меня правильно: у каждой из нас есть секреты, и я предпочла бы, чтобы это осталось моим.

— Ну конечно, — кивнула О-Рен.

Элли рассматривала её точёный профиль, небольшую грудь, вздымающуюся под рубашкой, пальцы с аккуратным маникюром — и старалась не думать о том, как О-Рен хороша на вкус и как эта самая грудь удобно ложится в ладони.

Скорее всего, когда всё закончится, они больше не увидятся.

* * *

Элли не присоединилась к резне — бросила себя в неё так резко и стремительно, как бросают бейсбольный мяч, желая получить максимум от игры. Автомат привычно лёг в руки.

— Ну давай, — процедила она зло.

Вокруг царила суматоха, предельно понятная и родная ей — «Смертоносные гадюки» вновь убивали и делали это просто восхитительно. Элли всадила пулю промеж глаз жениху Беатрикс — бедолага, кажется, даже не понял, что произошло, просто повалился на пол, как мешок с дерьмом, и больше не шевелился. За спиной что-то одобрительно крикнула Вернита — Элли не разобрала: в ушах шумело.

— Что застыла, сука? — Бадд перешагнул порог часовни последним, но явно чувствовал себя в происходящем хаосе как рыба в воде. — Забыла пригласить нас, да? Прости, что пришли так, надо было хотя бы позвонить!

Беатрикс переводила взгляд с него на Элли, с неё — на Верниту, с той — на О-Рен. В её глазах плескался животный ужас, а за ним медленно — слишком медленно для этой ситуации — пробуждалась ненависть. Элли фыркнула про себя: всё то дерьмо, что они пережили вместе, ничему не научило Беатрикс. Нельзя расслабляться. Нельзя терять бдительность. Ёбаная идиотка, на что она вообще рассчитывала?

Билл сказал не сдерживаться — и Элли не сдерживалась. Добраться до Беатрикс получилось предельно быстро — нужно было только убить всех остальных, и для этого хватило нескольких выстрелов. Беатрикс видела, как умирали все, кто должен был проводить её в новую спокойную жизнь.

Видела — и не могла ровным счётом ничего с этим сделать.

— Готова? — спросила О-Рен негромко, и Элли кивнула, приближаясь к Беатрикс вплотную. Надо сказать, свадебное платье было ей к лицу — жаль только, что пузо на нос лезло. — Тогда начали.

Краем глаза Элли увидела до боли знакомый силуэт в дверном проёме — и, удостоверившись, что Билл смотрит на неё, нанесла первый удар, а затем, почти без паузы, следующий.

Вернита не отставала. Била коротко, почти без замаха, но сильно — будто представляла, что в руке у неё остро заточенный клинок. Ей не было равных в ножевом бою, но даже так, без оружия, она оставалась чертовски опасной. Пушка Верниты валялась где-то у неё в ногах — и, что удивительно, никто не боялся, что в какой-то момент Беатрикс успеет её схватить. Пары минут было достаточно, чтобы оценить обстановку.

Достаточно, чтобы понять: она не будет сопротивляться.

— Даже ни разу не ударишь в ответ? — выплюнула Элли, чувствуя, как гнев захлёстывает её душной волной. — Серьёзно? Подумай хорошенько: второго шанса тебе точно никто не даст.

Беатрикс попыталась увернуться, но куда там — теперь она была неповоротливой и грузной, как бочка. Кати куда хочешь — и Элли катила. Кружилась вокруг неё, нанося один удар за другим, скалилась и наслаждалась каждым моментом, проведённым в этой ёбаной часовне.

Если так Билл платил за любовь, то ей придётся любить его ещё сильнее — так, чтобы ему никогда не приходила в голову мысль избавиться от неё, как от Беатрикс.

— Какого хуя ты стоишь? — прохрипела она, оборачиваясь к О-Рен.

— Жду, когда придёт мой черёд, — спокойно ответила та.

Крутой разворот вышел таким быстрым, что перед глазами Элли лишь мелькнул чёрный всполох — а миг спустя носок грубого ботинка врезался Беатрикс в щёку, и она рухнула, коротко, гортанно вскрикнув.

Элли не думала, что она встанет, однако Беатрикс всё же поднялась. Пошатываясь, прикрывая обеими ладонями живот. Материнский инстинкт безжалостно забивал в её голове инстинкт самосохранения, и смотреть на это Элли было попросту жутко. Сама она в таком случае спасала бы исключительно себя — а ещё, разумеется, попыталась бы забрать с собой в ад столько ублюдков, сколько ей под силу убить. То есть как минимум десятерых.

Их было меньше десяти, но каждый из них стоил пятнадцати — и в этом заключалась основная проблема Беатрикс Киддо. Против них всех не могла выстоять даже она.

Элли не могла дышать от переполняющего её возбуждения и жадно хватала ртом воздух, в котором витали запахи крови и пороха. Беатрикс тоже не могла дышать — но совсем не поэтому. Судя по всему, Вернита сломала ей пару рёбер — в лучшем случае, поскольку совсем не мелочилась.

— Хватит.

Биллу не требовалось повышать голос — они замерли, будто восковые фигуры на музейных постаментах. Элли вперилась взглядом в пол, чувствуя, что сердце продолжает колотиться как бешеное, а ярость, которой скопилось слишком много для одной Беатрикс, всё ещё не выплеснулась до конца.

Неповиновение влекло за собой кровавую бойню, и Элли совсем не хотелось оказаться однажды на месте Беатрикс.

— Оставьте нас ненадолго.

Ноги налились тяжестью, но Элли упорно шла к выходу из часовни. Только сейчас она поняла, сколько сил отняло у неё то, что произошло. Больше, чем она готова была отдать. Намного больше.

— Порядок? — грубовато бросила Вернита, оказавшись рядом с ней.

— Да.

— Уверена?

Элли обернулась и оглядела часовню придирчивым взглядом. Пол в крови и осколках витража. Трупы тех, кто попал под раздачу вместе с Беатрикс Киддо. Неповоротливое тело с огромным животом, закованное в белое платье и загнанное в тупик. Она лежала неподалёку от алтаря, и её грудь часто вздымалась под тонким слоем некогда белоснежной ткани. Она была ещё жива.

Билл, застывший над ней, поднял револьвер.

— Уверена, — ответила Элли. — Как никогда.

* * *

К потолку поднимался сизый дым, пахнущий вишней. Элли сделала глубокий вдох и улыбнулась: она никогда бы не подумала, что О-Рен на досуге тоже любит скоротать время за сигаретой.

— Мне почему-то казалось, что ты не куришь.

— Тебе много чего казалось, — пожала плечами О-Рен и со вздохом вытянулась на кровати.

— Что ты будешь делать теперь?

Элли и сама не знала, зачем спрашивает, зная ответ — скорее всего, рассчитывала услышать что-то другое. Ей не хотелось терять такую любовницу, как О-Рен — умелую, опасную и порывистую. Не хотелось терять и Билла, которого придётся оставить, если она тоже полетит в Токио.

— Возьму то, что принадлежит мне по праву, — О-Рен усмехнулась и замолчала.

Элли нависла над ней, разглядывая небольшую грудь с тёмно-розовыми сосками, многочисленные шрамы на нежной коже и испещренные засосами шею и плечи. Сейчас О-Рен казалась расслабленной и уязвимой как никогда, но они обе слишком хорошо знали, что это обманчивое впечатление.

— Ты можешь прилететь, когда разберёшься со всем, что держит тебя здесь. Я всегда буду рада тебе в Токио.

— Чтобы разобраться с тем, что держит меня, нужно…

— ...убить Билла? — договорила за неё О-Рен.

— Убить Билла. Да.

Элли никогда бы этого не сделала — да и никто из них не сделал бы, сказать по правде. Все они испытывали к Биллу безграничное уважение. Элли не сомневалась, что даже покойная Беатрикс никогда бы не подняла на него руку.

И не поднимет, вздумай она вдруг воскреснуть из мёртвых — хотя этого никогда не произойдёт.

— У нас есть ещё несколько часов, — неспешно проговорила О-Рен. — Рейс сегодня ночью.

— Сегодня?..

— О, прости, следовало сказать раньше.

— Да ладно, — отмахнулась Элли, падая на кровать рядом с ней. — У нас полно времени.

Несколько часов сегодня — и долгие годы потом, когда она, быть может, всё же переберётся в Токио.

В конце концов, Элли любила далеко идущие планы и не собиралась торопиться. У неё в запасе была вся жизнь — в том числе и те годы, которые она отняла у Беатрикс Киддо.

Так почему бы не прожить их с удовольствием?


End file.
